


DAMN BEAUTIFUL

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AFAB!Daryl, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward!Rick, Bar Meeting, Body Exploration, Breast Play, Dicklit Blowjob, Dirty Talk, Distant/Shy/Nervous!Daryl, Divorced!Rick, Dysphoria Anxiety, Explicit Sexual Content, FTM!Daryl, Face-Fucking, Feels, First Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Lotta kisses, M/M, Nipple Play, No-surgeries, Patient!Rick - Freeform, Porn with a heavy dose of Feelings, Power Bottom!Daryl, Rimming, Secrets, Spanking, T-Treatment, TWD-Alternate Universe, Understanding!Rick, binder, lots of oral sex, top!rick, trans!daryl, virgin!Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: As Rick sits at a table with Aaron and his friends in one of Atlanta's most fashionable gay bars, he finds he can't concentrate on anything they are saying, not when all he wants to do is approach the man who drinks alone at the counter, the man whose back he's been staring at all evening long. And so he does, and takes it in stride when it so happens that this man carries a history larger than his shoulders and all Rick wants is to read it with his lips and hands.Or what happens when you unleash your wandering bunnies and they have you ride in the sidecar while they write themselves.Please mind the tags.





	DAMN BEAUTIFUL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).



> A little note I feel necessary to put up here:  
> I don't personally know any trans person, this story was born of a slight obsession with the idea of Daryl being a transitioning FTM and then tons and tons of research, including medical articles and pretty blunt pictures so I wouldn't describe from scratch, Trans-run forums with all sorts of subjects and concerns which were super useful for me to understand things, to choose the vocab, too, I know it can be a sensitive issue for a lot of FTM so I tried being as acquainted as possible with the different aspects of the transition so as to be as accurate as possible.  
> All along, my primary concern while doing research was always to get to be more knowledgeable so as to not disrespect anyone by saying utter bullsh*t.  
> Please forgive me if there are still blatant inaccuracies and feel welcome to correct me! Also- I tried to detail the tags as much as possible so as to:  
> 1- keep the people it bothers away from this story.  
> 2- make sure all potential triggers were addressed.  
> That said, I hope you all enjoy the read, and feel free to leave me a comment at the end! :)  
> Also bis- I may very well come back to this version of Rickyl in the future. (I have been warned I HAVE to).
> 
> One more note that is actually a shout out to the amazing TWDObsessive for beta'ing and cheerleading and all along pushing me to go ahead and write our boys in this verse. Thank you so much for all you do and for being you. <3  
> Lotta luv, lotta kisses sent your way, YOU ROCK.

  


‘The Hideaway’ in downtown Atlanta. _It will be fun_ , Aaron had promised and because Rick didn't really have a social life anymore except for Aaron since he'd moved out of his hometown to the big city two years prior, he'd said he would try it.

Coming out to himself as gay had taken a lot from him at the time, especially so when it meant he needed to get a divorce. It just wasn't right to stay in a marriage he would never be happy about, didn't seem right to do this to Lori either. If anything, he owed it to her to be honest.

Past the rather life-changing news and its aftermath, Rick felt good in his life. Knowing he was gay, actually putting the right word on his incapability to enjoy any female companionship when it came to his romantic life made explaining the disaster that his union to Lori had been from the get-go a lot simpler.

It also gave a more fitting definition to how drawn he'd always felt to the muscular frames that passed him in his everyday life, how attracted to chest and facial hair, how turned on by hard jaws...but Rick was dreaming now, night-dreaming given the late hour but he was awake, eyes lost on the silhouette of a mysterious man seated at the counter of the bar right in front of the table Aaron and his friends had claimed earlier in the night.

The constant chatter and rather loud music around him was nothing but a buzz in his ears as he stared at the man's broad back and shoulders, mesmerized by the bulging biceps demanding to be admired. The man had _arms_ and he had _no_ sleeves.

Rick had to catch himself from drooling a few times. His eyes raked over what he could see of the other man's body, and god was that a teaser for more. The broad-as-boats shoulder thing was already tantalizing but then Rick let his eyes go lower and then back up. How could his waist be so _narrow!_ Shit, he needed to make a move.

The former cop caught Aaron looking at him with an amused glint to his eyes. Being discreet, as he always was, his friend tilted his head in the direction of the lone drinker and winked at Rick, silently encouraging him to go for it. Rick nodded, as much to himself as to answer Aaron, took a deep breath and got on his feet.

Having been married for so long Rick had had to catch up for all the time he'd _lost_ in terms of gay encounters and even though the first few times he'd taken relative strangers home had been quite fun and enlightening indeed, it just wasn't really Rick's thing. Hence, the nervousness.

Remembering the very few, very short undercover experiences he'd had on the job, Rick came up with an idea to make it easier on himself and began to walk a little more unsteady than he actually was. He wasn't a big drinker and had been too busy staring to pay any attention to the drink that had been placed in front of him, thus, he was practically sober.

When he arrived at the counter near the dark-haired man of his dreams, or so it seemed, he slouched a little and hoped to god he wasn't making a complete fool of himself.

He had meant to say something right away but found he had trouble coming up with any sensible words now that he was closer and could see his _face_ . _'God, I'm done, finished.'_ Rick thought to himself. The long shaggy brown hair you wanted to lose your hands in was one thing but--

When the other man turned his head sharply to look at him and Rick saw his eyebrows were raised and his blue, so so blue, eyes were filled with confusion, he realized he'd thought, yeah, but _aloud_.

“M'sorry, you're just so _damn_ beautiful.”

The other man only snorted and Rick felt stupid. Smooth wasn't his strongest suit. 

“Sorry, sorry, m'just, I'm Rick Grimes and _you_ are the finest looking man I've set eyes on in my life.” Rick said, forcing a slur to his words and mentally crossing his fingers to be credible, all the while still openly staring at the gorgeous features of the other man.

He was everything Rick liked about a man, hardness in the bone structure of his face but smooth-looking skin, thin lips and _oh my, you gotta be kiddin'_ , a mole just above them. The heavy stubble that spanned across his jaw spoke of rough contacts of skin-on-skin only contrasted by the promise of those soft lips. Delightful.

“Gonna stand there all night, man?”

Rick startled a bit, and once again, felt ridiculous. He was sure he blushed a little and could only be thankful for the rather dim light.

“Hmm, depends, may I buy you a drink?”

“What d'ya want? Drunk ass is not my thing, leave me alone.”

The reply was sharp, the man's blue eyes, piercing through Rick and daring him not to do as asked but he was not one to give up so easily, so he straightened up a bit and dropped the act.

“Look, I'm sorry, I'm just...I'm not drunk, at all, I just...I'm not exactly used to engaging conversations with strangers and I dunno, I got nervous and playing it tipsy seemed like a good idea...except it isn't, of course it isn't...”

Rick was babbling like crazy and he knew it but couldn't help it. He felt like an idiot, mentally slapping himself, all awkward...but his show of social inability seemed to have loosened the folds on the other man's forehead, his eyes didn't display as much suspicion and venom as they had just a moment ago and Rick took that as a small step forward.

“You must think I'm stupid, gosh..." 

The man snorted again and turned a little in his seat to face him, his impressive stature fully facing Rick for the first time and the way his breath caught in his throat reminded him of hiccoughing, only so much more pleasant.

“Just really bad at flirting.” he said and that voice of his had shivers run down Rick's spine. 

He was almost smiling, that kind of shy corner of the lips twitching in amusement that Rick catalogued as one more incredibly attractive trait, a list that was getting longer and longer.

“Let's start over then, can we do that?”

Rick's hopes sank when the other man turned back to face the wall in front of him and closed down on him again, his smile gone and the suspicion visibly creeping back in the tension of his neck and shoulders.

“C'mon, I already made a fool of myself, you could give a shot to a do-over? Unless you don't like me, maybe I'm not your type or something...just say the word and I'll let you be.”

A long minute passed that Rick thought lasted an hour, before blue eyes met his again.

“You're my type alright.”

Giggling like a schoolgirl and once more mentally slapping himself for it, Rick grinned with all his teeth.

“Can I ask your name?”

“Ya can.”

“But you won't tell me?”

The other man didn't answer and if he thought it would discourage Rick from keeping on, he was in for a surprise, all it did was trigger an even bigger need inside Rick to know more about the man.

“How mysterious...let's see...maybe you have some big secret? Big secret life that makes it impossible to be close to people?”

Again, no answer, a small snort, that's all the reply Rick got. This was fun.

“Are you a 007 or something?”

No response, but the other man reacted in other ways than words and Rick, perceptive as always, filed them all in a corner of his mind as he continued his 'interrogation'. He was shifting a little in his seat and after a while of Rick being silent, he even turned again towards him and met his gaze, a sign that he was interested, even a bit, in Rick's efforts to pierce his carapace.

“Undercover detective? Secret service? CI?”

The other man laughed, something raw and deep that made Rick's body react in every impossibly indecent way there was and that was one more item on the list of why Rick was absolutely determined to get this man to talk.

“Y'know, I've gone through all these lengths to get you to talk to me so...whatever your big secret is, I can handle it, it doesn't matter.” the former cop's voice was firm and a little more licentious in its last notes than he'd intended but that finally got a verbal answer from the man.

“Oh, believe me, man, it _matters_.” his eyebrows were raised in a disbelieving but daring way, eyes intensely locked with Rick, trying to tell him something Rick couldn't quite read yet.

“Oh does it? So it's something _serious_ then...” Rick scratched his temple as if deep in thought, his jaw aching with the stretch of his lips.

“Are you...a drug dealer? Pimp? High profile criminal?” the other man laughed again, the loud raucous huffs, music to Rick's ears, he leaned in a little, drawn to it like bees to honey and didn't miss the way his counterpart jerked away immediately. Seeing that, Rick decided to change angles.

“Or maybe, it has to do with your body? Maybe you got a third invisible leg? Or...you're allergic to insufferably nosy gays? Or...I dunno...you could be trans...”

At this point, Rick was trying to appear lost in thought in case he was right and didn't want the other man to feel too uncomfortable. When he saw him flinch at his last guess, his eyes getting imperceptibly bigger and his frown deepening, Rick knew he'd guessed right.

To say the truth, he was a bit stunned himself. He'd never met any transgender man before and he could never have guessed this man was one. Past the initial shock, which was more due to finally knowing why the guy had been so distant and shy from the beginning as well as surprise facing the impressive build of the man who'd apparently been born a woman, Rick grabbed a chair and didn't try to hide his smile as he sat down.

The other man had frozen completely and Rick couldn't let him like this, not when he felt so uncomfortable in his pants, all because of him, secret or not. He bent a little on the side, his nose almost touching the other man's ear as he spoke.

“Y'know...I think it turns me on even more...”

A long time passed, the other man was breathing shallowly and Rick gave him a little space, asking the barman for a second round of whatever beer he was having, giving him time to process and decide what he wanted to do next. He sipped at his Bud silently, stealing glances to the cogitating frame he felt so intrigued by, so _allured_ …

“I'm Daryl.” he finally answered and Rick smiled with all his teeth.

“Nice to meet you.” he answered offering his hand to shake.

The other man took it with a barely audible grunt and if the contact lasted a little more than required and if it ended up being more of a caress than a formal shake, a first contact of skin on skin, then what?

They spent the next hour talking with one another, learning bits of life and memories, definitions of their respective states of minds. Rick drank at the fountain of Daryl's lips, taking great interest in the conversation.  Finding Daryl was indeed a very well-rounded person with just that hint of a well of experiences, transfixed Rick. He was openly staring at him and, despite his interest in their exchange, he cut the man in the middle of a sentence by leaning in, slow and gentle, giving him all the opportunities to tell him to back off before he brushed their lips together.

With their eyes still locked as he descended on the two thin lines making for the man's mouth, Rick saw the slight nervousness, white and bright in the reflections of light rippling in his blue rivers. He saw something else, too. A current of elemental fire, a barely born flame of cautious desire that prompted Rick to seal their lips together and allowed him to close his own eyes, the lids fluttering with the soft contact.

One hand made its way to Daryl's jaw and Rick brushed back a few strands of hair, tucking them behind his ear with all the tenderness in the world. The shiver he felt running over the skin beneath his fingers had him draw back just a few millimeters, smiling against his mystery man's lips.

“I've been wanting to do that for a while now.” 

Daryl let out a puff suffused with disbelief and Rick straightened up a little more, meeting his eyes again, clutching the counter not to drown in them.

“I have.” he insisted.

“Me too.” was Daryl's short answer.

“A man of few words, are you?”

A barely perceptible nod and crinkling at the corners of his eyes gave Rick the courage to speak his next words.

“I live quite close, if you...y'know...if you've decided I'm good enough a company to spend the rest of the night with me.”

Rick braced himself for a harsh brush off that never came. In its stead, Daryl got up from his chair, payed and tipped for their drinks and walked towards the door, turning back just a little to see if Rick was following.

The former cop got up in an awkward hurry of limbs and almost tripped on the legs of his chair. _He was utterly finished._

They left the bar together and Rick walked one foot over the other, practically falling at every step until Daryl passed a firm hand around his bicep and had him stand steadier on his legs.

“Who's all jittery now, huh?” he asked in a smug smile.

“Sorry...M'just...it's been a while for me and I don't want to fuck this up...And I don't know why I'm telling you this.” A small, self-pitying laugh escaped Rick's lips. “You're just a lot to look at.”

Daryl blushed and Rick felt a little better for it. The man didn't look like he was used to being complimented and that was one wrong Rick was more than happy to make right. Feeling more stable, he walked a little closer to Daryl. He let their sides brush and tilted his head so he could meet the other man's eyes.

“You're so _damn_ beautiful.”

“Stop.”

“No.”

“Yeah, don't gotta say shit ya don't mean.”

“Oh but I mean it...And so much more, can't wait for us to be alone.”

Rick had a brief moment of self-doubt when the other man didn't respond, thinking that his words might have been a little too straight forward but then, he saw the way Daryl was biting his bottom lip, blushing even redder and he was just pleased with himself.

Taking his hand lightly, experimentally, Rick tugged a little.

“C'mon, it's this way.”

They turned a corner and Daryl didn't shake Rick's hand off his own, if anything, he clutched at it a little.

The walk to Rick's place was a short one and soon, they were standing in front of his door.

The job of advertising supervisor he'd found after leaving the police allowed for him to live in a pretty decent condo but Rick was suddenly wondering about the state of the place, it wasn't like he'd planned any of this after all.

Taking his keys out of his back pocket, he looked towards Daryl with a bashful smile and opened the door. Sure enough, the living room had seen more orderly days, but it would have to do, right?

When he met Daryl's eyes again, Rick found that, more than making do with the few pizza boxes and other takeouts littering his kitchen counter, the untidiness was actually helpful. It silently told the other man all about how taking someone home with him hadn't been Rick's agenda. That he wasn't a vulgarly sought one-night-stand but a fortunate encounter.

Putting his keys in the tray by the door, Rick took in the sight of this incredibly attractive man as he stood in his apartment. Daryl looked on edge and Rick didn't know how to not kiss him. So he did. He took the few steps that separated them, again, slowly and gently to give him time to decide he didn't want it, and put his lips on the other man's slightly parted ones.

Arms found hips and Daryl's back met the wall behind him, not violently but as a support he seemed to welcome. Rick fully intended to show him how he felt about him since his words and compliments had only met suspicion and distrust so far. One of his hands climbed the muscles of the man's chest, caressing the strained tendons of his neck to cup his firm jaw.

Holding Daryl's cheek in his palm, Rick let his thumb brush across it and when he broke their tender kiss, brushed his damp lips as well.

“If you don't want any of this, all you gotta do is say the word, I _will_ back off.” Rick forced their eyes to meet and Daryl let out a small frustrated sound, halfway between the complaint and the whine. True to his word and even though he really wished Daryl would allow him to press their bodies together the whole way, Rick went to put a little distance between them, taking a step back and giving him his time.

Something snapped in Daryl's eyes, resolution painted along the lengths of his cheeks and forehead and mouth, his neck straighter, his shoulders squared back to normal when they'd been slouching a little. One of the man's hands found Rick's grey tee-shirt, tugging at its front.

“No...I want this...ya...I just...it's complicated fer me.”  His eyes were as pleading as they were daring, a combination which happened to be absurdly arousing, sure, but also triggered an ever so powerful wave of tenderness inside Rick, for it spoke of many inner battles and he felt something of a physical need to take care of the man, in every way. Closing the distance once again, Rick buried his face in the crook of Daryl's neck for a second, breathing his peculiar smell of musk and berries, sweat and sugar. Daryl's hand was still clinging to his front and Rick put one of his own on top of it, rubbing over the white, nervous knuckles, blue eyes boring into their twin pair.

“S'okay, let's take things slow, that work for you?”

“Slow works for me.” Daryl nodded and Rick pried his hand off his tee, holding it in his, put a soft peck on his lips before guiding him to his bedroom, thanking whatever gods out there that he'd actually put on fresh sheets just the day before.

He let go of Daryl's hand to turn his bed lamp on as well as the table one he kept on his dresser.

“You don't have to be nervous.”

“Can't help it.”

“I _could_ light candles, but, I have a feeling it's not exactly your type of thing, huh?” Rick asked, winking playfully. Daryl let out a little puff of laughter, Rick breathed through it.

“C'mon, sit with me.” Rick tapped the sheets next to where he'd sat on the bed. Daryl fidgeted for a second before doing so, sitting on the very edge of the bed.

Rick took off his shoes and socks, casually, and sat indian-style at the top of his bed, facing Daryl's shaky frame. The other man looked at him sideways, studying Rick's every guises, still in the process of gauging the man's sincerity and trustworthiness and he let him. After a while, Daryl unlaced his boots, took off his socks and mirrored Rick's position of the bed, only, at its end.

All the while, Rick's smile never departed nor faltered, he couldn't believe life had put such a mesmerizing man on his path, couldn't believe Daryl was there with him. Inching a little closer, Rick extended a hand between them, and the other man took it within a second. _'Progress'_ Rick thought. He brought Daryl's hand to his face and nuzzled his palm, kissed his knuckles, massaged them gently, eyes locked with Daryl's.

“You take my breath away.” Rick murmured and put a gentle finger on Daryl's mouth before he could protest or deny, or say any harmful things about himself. Daryl smiled a little against Rick's finger and kissed it, slow and almost playful. He was starting to relax and Rick was committing every little change to memory.

He leaned in again, the finger on Daryl's lips gliding over smooth skin and rough stubble, changing into a full palm, full of Daryl's jaw and hair and neck, and he kissed him. The man was slow to respond and Rick took it as an opportunity to explore his mouth a little, trying to elicit some reaction or another. Brushing lips and licking them with the tip of his tongue, ever so delicately nipping at the upper one to suck the bottom one in between his own.

One of Daryl's hands made its careful journey up Rick's body, starting at his waist and inching up ribs and chest and shoulder and neck. When he cupped the back of Rick's head, the man gasped a little. He started giving a little more of himself to the kiss thoughtheir movements weren't coordinated in the least. Soft and slow mixing with desperate and rough on both sides.

Apparently feeling a little more assured, Daryl straddled Rick's legs, resting all against him and all Rick could do not to grind into him was lost when Daryl pushed against his shoulders so Rick would lie down and followed, lowering himself on the former cop's chest. Their bodies glued together from waist to lips, Daryl's knees pressing around Rick's hips.

They rocked together, slow and passionate, Daryl gaining more and more confidence from Rick's parted lips and caressing tongue.

Rick's hands started roaming over his partner's body, ruffling clothes and kneading muscles, squeezing shoulders and fingertips dancing along biceps, feeling a little more adventurous with every passing heartbeat. And Daryl had seemed to enjoy it, gasping and panting against Rick's mouth, until he froze again.

Teasing hands had snaked up Daryl's back and rested on his lower back, pressing their crotches together. Rick parted from Daryl's now unmoving lips, bringing his hands back to frame the man's face and encourage him to make eye contact.

“Tell me.” 

Daryl's eyes were glossy and that frustrated frown was back on his forehead. Rick passed his thumbs over the lines gently.

“Take your time and tell me, what you want, what you don't want, what you need.” Rick put a quick butterfly of a kiss on Daryl's lips. “I want you to enjoy yourself...” another flutter of lips, “and for that to happen, I need you to trust me.”

Searching Daryl's light blue eyes, Rick tried to convey the most reassurance and tenderness he could summon. The other man sighed deeply, resting his forehead against Rick's shoulder for a little while before he straightened up a bit, supporting himself on his hands on either side of Rick's head, his overgrown hair creating makeshift curtains around his intense gaze into Rick’s soul.

“M'sorry...don't mean to keep doin' that, stallin' on ya like this...”

“You got nothing to be sorry for, Daryl. Tell me.”

“I...s'hard...” resting his forehead on Rick's, Daryl took another moment to gather himself before he straightened up completely, sitting back on Rick's thighs and startling him as he started unbuttoning his shirt. His hands were noticeably trembling and despite his confusion, Rick willed himself to stay still, letting Daryl carry on.

When the last button fell undone, Daryl parted the sides of his shirt and took it off completely to revel a black strapless binder hugging his chest tightly. Rick took a deep breath, the sight had him hooked and he had to shake himself to meet Daryl's expectant gaze. The frown in his eyes told him he was waiting for Rick to say something and it was clear he didn't imagine it could be anything positive. One of Rick's hands made its way up the other man's chest, slowly, caressing his sides and stroking the planes of his abs before grazing over the seamless end of the binder.

“You're so _damn_ beautiful.”

Daryl snorted but Rick could tell by the way his whole body relaxed above him that the man was relieved.

“You are. _This_...” Rick hooked the tip of a finger under the garment, “is nothing to be ashamed of. If you wanna keep it on, s'okay with me, if you wanna take it off, it's fine too. You're so sexy, Daryl, you have no idea.”

Again, Daryl let out a puff that spoke volumes of his self-deprecation and Rick couldn't have that. Eyes still locked together, Rick reached for one of Daryl's hands and pressed its palm against his tented jeans without fanfare. Daryl's eyes visibly widened and Rick wasn't sure if it was out of surprise at his bold move or at his undeniable arousal.

“Can't fake that, huh.” Daryl said, the shadow of a smile tinging his voice and Rick smiled with all his teeth.  That had been a good move, it got Daryl to accept what he'd been trying to tell him all night long.

“Nope.”

“Alright...” Daryl breathed slow and started again. “I...this,” he motioned around his chest, “is okay, I guess, dunno if I'll take it off, I...I never really let anyone touch me before...” again, Daryl marked a pause, waiting for Rick's reaction to the revelation that his body was a virgin territory to anyone but himself, Rick just smiled.

“Go on, Daryl.”

“I dunno really, s'just, don't...don't touch my...ignore my...” The words seemed stuck up Daryl's throat and Rick rose up on his elbows, moving one hand back to Daryl's cheek, brushing his bangs back, away from his forehead before he spoke, offering easier words to his troubled partner.

“Tell me if I'm wrong, ok? You want me to ignore what pertains _solely_ to the female body, is that it? Pay no attention to your vagina?”

Daryl cringed a little and let out a long quivering breath but nodded, slow and firm.

“What about everything else?”

“Ok.” Daryl answered simply, his voice a little more assured now that his main point of anguish had been addressed.

“Ok.” Rick replied, nodding at the same time. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, c'mere.”

Rick pulled a bit at Daryl's arms and the other man bowed back down, initiating their kiss for the first time and doing a fine job of wrecking Rick. His large hands found the hem of Rick's tee-shirt and he broke their kiss to pass it over his head and off, immediately taking to rubbing over Rick's well in shape chest and tamed chest hair.

When Daryl's fingers found his nipples and rolled them between tentative pads, Rick's own hands paused where they'd been massaging the man's hips and he gasped a little.

“Ya like that, huh.” he sounded smug and an animal of desire roared inside Rick's loins. He made for turning them around but Daryl clasped his hands around Rick's wrists and placed them firmly by his sides, silently intimating they stayed there.

“Nuh, huh, let me.”

Rick grinned against Daryl's lips, letting go of the control to let Daryl have his way. And what a way that was.

Daryl pecked his lips once more before he went down Rick's body. The vision of his large shoulders and biceps encasing his upper body, hypnotic. The feeling of his tongue dancing across his pecs, ruining Rick with even stronger waves of arousal.

He was panting, faint cries escaping his parted lips when teeth closed around one of his peaking nipples at the same time as Daryl's body pressed down on his ever so erect cock over the fabric of his pants.

“God...You're killing me.”

Daryl snickered against his other nipple and he answered by strongly sucking it between his lips, his deft tongue dancing around the tip.

Apparently taking pity on his partner, Daryl's hands snaked over Rick's hips and down his front, one hand palming over his hard length while the other started unbuckling his belt. The button and zipper of his jeans soon followed and Daryl was quick to free Rick of his pants and underwear altogether.

Buck naked under the other man, Rick surprised himself at how even more aroused he could get, immobile under Daryl's scrutinizing eyes. It wasn't often that Rick was so passive in bed but he found he was more than fine with it for the time being.

“Ya, are, gorgeous as hell.” Daryl murmured, eyes black with lust and Rick blushed.

Circling his leaking shaft with a curious hand, Daryl started stroking, up and down and up and down and Rick couldn't possibly swallow every moan. He was shaking underneath Daryl's attention and had he not been focusing so hard on his every expressions, he might have missed the man's next words.

“Think I want ya to fuck me.”

“ _Fuck_...” Rick gulped and almost choked on his own breath. “You do?”

“Yeah.” Daryl nodded, his hand loosening a bit around Rick's cock. Reading the permission he was given deep in the man's eyes, Rick lifted Daryl's hand off his sex and brought it back to his lips, kissing its knuckles. He sat up, snaked one arm around the man's waist, the other around his shoulders and turned them around swiftly, settling on his partner's thighs in turn.

“Slow, we keep doing this slow and you tell me if you wanna stop, at _any_ time, got it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” and then he plundered the safe territory of his partner's lips. Being over him made Rick hyper-aware of every last one of Daryl's movements and he couldn't help but notice his more than heavy breathing.

“Are you okay? You having trouble breathing?” Rick asked, concerned.

“I...'s the binder...not really s'pposed to wear it for anything _intense_...”

“Do you want to take it off?”

“M'not sure...I don't like...y'know...'s scary fer me to...”

“I can give you a tee-shirt or something if you want, if seeing your chest breaks the mood for you.”

When Daryl didn't answer and just looked at Rick, a sad wave passing across his features and nervousness written all over his face, the former cop felt his own chest tighten and he leaned in to brush their lips together, their noses, kissing the man's cheeks, gently, trying to reassure him.

“I don't know much about this but I'll say this, if you need it off, don't keep it on because you think I won't like your chest when I see it, because I like _you_ . If you don't want it off, because _you_ don't want to see it, then we can find something else, something looser for you to wear so you can breathe normally. What do you think?”

Daryl's hands fidgeted on his tense stomach and once again, in the stead of words, he preferred actions, so he sat up, pressing against Rick, his hands going around to his back. The next thing Rick knew, the sound of velcro being unfastened cracked in the air and Daryl shook a little. Their joined torsos sandwiching the binder, Rick's hands made their way across Daryl's back and rubbed at the delivered skin he found where fabric used to be. The other man's breathing got a little deeper and certainly steadier and Rick waited for him to feel confident enough to move away from their embrace but Daryl put his palms flat against Rick's shoulder blades and pulled so Rick would follow when he lied back down, the fabric still trapped between them.

“S'good, Daryl, how are you feeling?” Rick asked pulling just a few inches away so he could look into the blue of the other man's eyes.

Daryl just nodded, the ghost of a smile dancing along his lips.

“Alright, you gonna let me take care of you?”

Again Daryl nodded, a little more assuredly this time and Rick threaded tender fingers in the mess of his brown hair, smiling too.

Rick put his hands on his partner's hips and Daryl suddenly put one of his atop the unfastened binder, guarding his chest.

“You sure you don't want that tee-shirt?”

“Yeah, m'sure...Rick, m'gonna take it off completely but I dunno how I feel about ya touching me there without it...just...don't feel rejected or nothin' if I don't like it?”

“I won't.”

“Ok.”

And he took it off, Rick tracing soothing circles over his hip bones and looking at the man's chest for the first time. Meeting Daryl's fleeting gaze, Rick came up with an idea.

“Take my hand and guide me.”

Confused Daryl took Rick's hand and stopped, waiting for him to clarify the meaning of his previous words.

“Guide my hand over you, precious, show me what you're ok with, explore yourself with my hand.”

A punched-out breath left Daryl's lungs and lust crept back the blue land of his eyes, chasing some of their nervous winds away.

Starting safe, Daryl put Rick's hand over his taut stomach, brushing over it, hairs raising up as shivers ran over the man's body. Tentatively, Daryl guided Rick's hand so his palm grazed over one of his nipples and Rick saw him tense as he used all of his strength to keep going. Letting Rick's hand rest on his breast, he pressed against it lightly and his lips parted.

Moving a little, Rick cautiously caressed the smooth skin with his fingertips, eyes fixed on Daryl, checking for any sign of discomfort and Daryl nodded with a shaky twitch of his lips. Rick bent his head to kiss the man's lips.

“So sexy, Daryl.”

And with Rick still naked, cock still proudly standing at attention, Daryl couldn't deny the genuineness of his words.

Rick wanted to devour him on the spot, but more than anything, he wanted to pleasure the man, to make this worth the trust he'd put in him with so much difficulty.

Gaze abounding in warnings and questions, Rick lowered his head to brush his lips over the distended skin of both his partner's flattened breasts. Again, Rick looked and listened for any telltale sign of distress from Daryl but when he heard him pant and saw his pupils eating more and more of the blue surrounding them, he was reassured. He traced the contours of both breasts with parted lips and the tip of his tongue. Daryl was panting, his head lolling around on the pillows under the assault of sensations.

Rick kissed both his nipples before releasing them and following his hands with his mouth as they descended lower, hovering around Daryl's navel, kissing the line of hair that made for a clear path to Rick's destination. The former cop once again raised his head to meet Daryl's full gaze and waited.

“May I?”

“Yeah.” Daryl answered and his smile may have been the largest he'd managed to give Rick so far.

Daryl didn't wear a belt so Rick pinched his jeans button between two fingers, undid it as well as his zipper before hooking two fingers on either side of him, pulling them off. Pushing at his knees Rick encouraged Daryl to part his legs and once he did, he slid between them, hands ghosting over the other man's boxers.

He went over the length of both the man's long legs, slowly moving up to his underwear, sneaking fingers below the elastics, massaging the skin and reveling in both Daryl's erratic breathing, now entirely due to their explorations, and the feel of the strong muscles below his palms. God, he loved men, no matter how they came, it seemed.

Breathing deeply, Rick once again looked into Daryl's eyes for permission to keep going and only found lust and expectation so he did. Taking his hands out of under the fabric, he cupped the man's groin, gently first, barely touching and when Daryl's hips bucked a little, pressing frankly, stroking him over his boxers.

Lowering himself on the bed, Rick mouthed where his hand had been, loving on the center of his partner's body and making him squirm. The little cries of pleasure he could already hear coming out of Daryl's lips were delicious for Rick, his cock twitching with each sound.

Not able to take having clothing between them any longer, Rick straightened up and hooked fingers beneath the waistband, yanking them off when Daryl wouldn't stop nodding his assent.

The vision of his wet intimacy was almost too much for Rick who had to circle the base of his cock, applying pressure so he wouldn't shoot right away like a teenager. Once he managed to take some of the edge off, his hands ran back across Daryl's inner thighs, pulling a bit at the skin to expose the man's everything.

“Breathe, Daryl.”

Rick's hands quivered with need. He _needed_ to feel, to touch every inch of the man. He kept on massaging all around Daryl's most secret body parts before indulging in the urge to brush over the full lips that faced him. Caressing them, pulling at them delicately, to uncover the bundle of nerves he knew he'd found there. Surprise, a raised eyebrow and blue eyes back to Daryl's in a silent question.

“I've been on T for a long time...makes it grow.”

Rick nodded, smiling mischievously before he lowered his head between Daryl's legs again, making sure to keep eye-contact as he pressed his face against the man's genitals, basically nuzzling against them before lapping a long strip of the heated flesh. The taste of this man was something you grow addicted to at first fix and Rick went back for more, cat-licking between outer and inner lips before circling the erected clit, or should he say, _think_ , dick?

Smiling against his partner's folds as he heard the repeatedly gasping mess he was turning him into, Rick took the whole of his dick between his lips, sucking gently, rolling the hardened length between his lips. He once again had to round and squeeze the base of his own cock not to cum at the absolute wanton notes of Daryl's moans.

He started a steady pace of sucking Daryl off, letting his tongue dance around him, his nose brushing constantly over the smooth hill of his shaved sex, and loving it.

“Oh _fuck_ , fuckfuckfuck...” Daryl was hissing, his chest heaving under the pressure of his pleasure.

As he'd promised earlier, Rick paid no attention to the man's vagina, other than lapping contentedly at the juices it was leaking continuously. The slurping sounds he produced as he did so, eliciting wrecked groans from his partner so he figured he was more than okay with it.

Trying to mix out pleasures, Rick snaked a hand back to the man's breasts, stroking them a little more powerfully than before and was rewarded by Daryl crying out to the neighbors two floors up.

Getting bolder by the second, and _so_ turned on, Rick parted from Daryl's exquisite rumples, smiling at his raised eyebrows and sex-glazed blues.

“M'not going anywhere, just taking those,” Rick took two pillows out of the monstrous pile he loved to disappear in at night, “Rise your hips for me?” and when he did, Rick carefully placed them underneath him, elevating and exposing him further so the former cop could take things even further.

Before sliding back down to where they both wanted Rick to go, he kissed Daryl with feverish lips, his tongue liberally fucking his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip with a little more strength as his body and mind alike started to give Rick's raw desire a bit more slack.

As he lost himself in the kiss, their bodies pressed together, naked skin melting with naked skin for the first time that night and they both parted with cries and groans of startled electricity. Pleasure crashed over the both of them and Rick took his cock with one hand and tapped it against Daryl's lightly, shortening both their air supplies instantly. Their gazes still locked Rick took to jerking them both in time, applying delightful pressure up the few inches where their shafts joined, burying his face in the crook of Daryl's neck as pleasure distorted his features.

“Yer...so...so hot, Rick...” Daryl managed to whisper-shout between moans and Rick felt it in his every nerve-endings.

“You should see yourself, baby.” The pet name had slipped from his thoughts to his tongue and Rick waited for Daryl's reaction, which turned out to be an even lower rumbling moan as it coincided with a particularly strong stroke of his hand and the former cop captured his lips once more, swallowing some of the noises that would make for the perfect soundtrack to each of his incoming naughty dreams.

Slowly, Rick went back down Daryl's body, not able to resist sucking on one of his erect nipples as he passed them, and settled back with his head between his partner's legs. Except this time, he let his hand take care of pleasuring the man's beautiful cock and his mouth wandered down south.

His free hand helped Rick part Daryl's ass cheeks, grinning like a drunk fool at the lustful groan it earned him as he took in the sight of the pink circle clenching around thin air.

His cock ached with neglect and Rick told himself that release was on the horizon to keep from just climaxing at the worst time ever.

“Can you reach into the nightstand?”

“Yeah, but...” Daryl's question died on his lips as he retrieved lube and condoms from the drawer.

“That's why.”

“Rick,”

“Mmm? What is it, baby?”

“'M obviously clean so...”

“I am, too, been married to the same woman for years and only ever used condoms for anything I've done after that. S'up to you, pretty, you decide.”

“Don't...don't gotta use it.”

“Alright, let's not then.” Rick winked intently at Daryl and the other man snickered.

His smug expression quickly melted though, giving way to pure bliss as Rick all but nose-dove in his ass, licking and sucking and penetrating his hole with a forceful, efficient and decided tongue. Every stroke and lick seemed to elicit newer and newer sensations inside Daryl and he babbled an incoherent magma of panting and moaning, losing track of time as surely as he was losing his mind under Rick's expert mouth.

Rick was devouring Daryl, eating his ass with a passion he didn't know he had in him and when the man's hands clenched in his hair to press his face even farther in, Rick only stopped out of surprise at how good it felt. Their eyes met and he saw the slight panic in Daryl's eyes.

“M'sorry, didn't mean to force ya to do anythin'!”

“Shhh, I liked it.” And like that, Rick took each of Daryl's hands and placed them back in his curls before he plunged back to the waiting hole in front of him, decadent moans vibrating against the other man's skin each time his face got swallowed by strong cheeks and clamping muscles.

The near-binding of his airways made Rick feel light-headed in the best of ways and he was quick to release actual growls of heaving pleasure.

“That's...oh _shit_ , Rick, that's good, good, good...”

Rick had sneaked the tip of a finger inside his partner's ass, the knuckle wriggling along with his tongue and making the other man jerk in every direction only to sink back on both intruders with what were steadily becoming shouts of pleasure.

“C'mere, kiss me.” Daryl's voice was wrecked but the commanding tone it was veiled in was unmistakable and Rick shuddered again. He rose up and got in place, pressing up Daryl's body with all his weight only supporting himself on his hands below the man's armpits, he put his lips back on his partner's at the same time as he slid his cock over Daryl's in a smooth groan-full motion.

When their lips parted, one of Daryl's hands tugged at his curls while the other pinched and pulled at his nipples, effectively making Rick shout to the sky in pleasure.

“I love hearing ya shout like this...so much.”

True to his words, Daryl proceeded to provoke even more of these growls and cries. He kept a hand going back and forth pinching and twisting and caressing Rick’s erect nipples while the other slithered down to his ass, rubbing over its skin intensely as Daryl's eyes sought Rick's permission. He spanked him, once, twice, not too hard at first and then, when Rick kept on shouting his pleasure even louder and in higher-pitched notes, he started a punishing pace of lovingly striking and thrashing the flesh.

The mix of sounds from Daryl's hands falling over Rick's ass, their mingled decadent moaning and the wet sound of Rick's leaking cock sliding repeatedly over Daryl's dripping wet dick and cunt was almost too much. Taking Daryl's hands in his, Rick paused his movements, kissing the other man more softly.

“Give me a second to calm down.” he whispered laughing a bit at himself and Daryl joined him, responding in kind to Rick's lazy kissing.

“I need ya, now, Rick, I need ya inside me.”

Rick's breathing shortened once more but the message got across, and _god_ , was he on board with that plan.

Retrieving the bottle of lube on the side of Daryl's head, Rick coated two of his fingers generously before bringing his hand back down, using the other to part his partner's cheeks again. Rick placed a quick peck on Daryl's lips before he turned his attention to thoroughly preparing him.

“You're so gorgeous, baby.”  

Feeling the muscular rim he'd licked and sucked conscientiously before, loose for his first two fingers gave an edge to Rick that was difficult to shake. He wasn't sure he could last long once they got to the actual fucking part.

He started pumping his fingers in and out of Daryl's willing hole, sucking on the man's engorged dick to relax him even further.

When Rick got around to sliding a third finger inside his partner's ass, he felt hands going back to their place in his curls, brushing and tugging and pushing against his skull so Daryl could fuck his face all he wanted. Both men moaned low at the same time, harmonies of ecstasy.

“Need ya, Rick.” the words almost yelled but in a voice so broken the sound of it alone shot sharp tingles of pleasure through Rick's body and mind.

One last, rougher suction over his partner's throbbing cock and Rick finally paid some attention to his own. He reached for the lube again and slicked his length as fast as he could manage and with as little friction as possible.

“Ya look like a god right now.” Daryl whispered as Rick lined himself up with his hole and he didn't know how he still could at this point but Rick blushed, crimson.

Locking their blues together, the former cop circled Daryl's rim with the tip of his cock.

“Rick, come on, stop, teasing, fuck, me!”

“Yes, baby, I'm coming for you, my hot, demanding, perfection.”

And Rick slid in, slow, feeling every inch of himself as he buried his cock deeper and deeper into the other man, breathing heavily, trembling more and more.

“ _FUCK_ " they shouted and groaned in unison before grinning at each other.

Once all the way in, Daryl's hole sheathed his cock so snuggly, Rick stilled for a second, both giving time to the other man so he could adjust to the feeling and willing his own body to wait a little longer before launching the fireworks.

“Give it to me Rick, move.”

And Rick did, his blood thrilling and burning with absolute pleasure at being directed by this uninhibited version of Daryl.

“Keep talking like that and I won't last much longer.”

“Ya like being talked a bit dirty, Rick?”

The smirk on Daryl's face was divine to watch.

“I guess so, or maybe it's just you.” and with that, Rick began pounding Daryl's hole in earnest.  “Wrap your legs around me, baby.”

When Daryl did circle the man's hips with his strong legs, crossing his ankles over his lower back, he gave a not so gentle push and Rick got the hint. He lowered himself to rest chest against chest with Daryl, his breasts trapped between them. The position allowed for deeper thrusts and Rick kept on with his unrelenting pace, slamming his thighs against the back of Daryl's.

The other man brought a finger to Rick's parted lips and managed to fit his next words between a few of his guttural groans.

“Suck it for me?”

Rick did, hollowing his cheeks around the digit, mimicking what he'd done with the man's cock to the letter. Confusion painted his blue eyes when less than a minute later Daryl pulled it out drenched in saliva. It didn't last long.

Daryl unhooked his legs from behind Rick's back, laid them back on the bed and his hands reached around to the man's backside. One hand caressed his ass before parting his still red cheeks and the wet finger circled his rim lightly before pushing in, frank and steady.

Rick shouted at the new assault of sensation and buried his face in Daryl's neck, muffling his indecent moans by sucking a rather deep mark on the other man's collarbone. Even then, the rhythm of his thrusts never relented.

“That's it, Rick, nail me,” the words and cries intermingled and Daryl buried his finger all the way into his partner's clenching asshole, matching Rick's pace. “Give me that cock, Rick...destroy my hole, go on, ya want to…”

Wanting to make sure they came together, Rick rose a bit, altering their angle so one of his hand could find Daryl’s pulsating cock again and his mouth sucked harshly on one or the other of his breasts.

Daryl cried to the ceiling, his every muscle strained with sexual tension. He slid a second finger in Rick's ass, thrusting fast while his other hand went up to pulling on the sweaty curls of the other man.

“Come on, Rick...give me your load, cum inside me, flood my hole, hose me, ruin me…”

“fuckfuckfuck, you're so filthy, such a slutty virgin baby, my gorgeous little slut…”

Daryl took his fingers out of Rick's hole and as the man punctuated each of his word by hammering into ass and jerking his cock, Daryl started spanking him again. They carried each other to their releases, orgasming so hard they both saw stars. Rick shook hard over the tensing body of his partner.

As they came down from their shared climax, Daryl went limp under Rick and the other man shivered, tremors coursing through his veins.

When their breathing started to slow, Rick tried to move but Daryl pinned him in place.

“Not just yet.” he sounded exhausted and a bit emotional. Rick’s lips climbed back his neck and jaw to find the other man's mouth which he kissed tenderly.

“C'mon, darling, I must be crushing you by now.”

Daryl let him go but immediately put his arms around his chest and crossed his legs, showing Rick, perhaps unintentionally, that past the frenzy of sex, he was back to feeling deeply self conscious.

“Shhh,” laying on his side, Rick brushed Daryl's bangs away from his eyes, trying to soothe him as much as feasible. “Wanna get under the covers? Or your binder? The tee shirt option is also still possible y'know, anything to make you feel comfortable, tell me.”

Daryl started nodding frantically, no sound but a sob escaping his visibly tight throat.

“Which one is it, Daryl?”

Seeing that the other man still couldn’t manage to answer, Rick rose from the bed, pulled at the covers that were under him just a second ago and wrapped them around Daryl’s body, being mindful of not touching him too much. He kissed his cheek gently.

“I’ll be right back, gonna get you something to wear, alright?”

Rick waited for Daryl to meet his gaze and nod so he knew he’d be okay before leaving the room. He didn’t go far, his closet being right by his bedroom door in the hallway. He rummaged to find a tee that would fit Daryl’s shoulders as well as be loose enough around the man’s chest. He then grabbed a pair of sweatpants and went back in the room.

Daryl had sat up, clutching the covers so only his head and feet could be seen. Rick approached the bed, took the binder from the nightstand and raised the hand holding the clothes for Daryl to see. He sat back down on the bed, not too close nor too far, trying like hell not to make him feel even more uneasiness.

“Want me to step out while you put these on?”

“No,” Daryl shook his head hesitantly, “just...don’t watch?”

“Okay, you take the clothes and I turn around.”

A few seconds of staring at the wall opposite the bed and Rick felt the other man’s trembling hand on his shoulder.

“S’okay, you can turn back around. Thank you, Rick… I know it’s fucked up...I can’t help it...m’sorry... ”

Rick tilted his head as his pointer finger traced Daryl's jaw and hooked under his chin so he would look up. “This was not a one-night thing for me, surely you got that, right?”

When no answer came, Rick kissed the man's cheeks once more, gathering himself against his smooth skin before he continued.

“Is seeing each other again something you would consider?”

“Don't have to consider it.” Daryl replied, his voice still a bit weak from his anxiety but the quick nod and the look he gave Rick were full of certainty.

“Good, in this case, don't you apologize for how you feel, not to me, not to anyone, ever. I cannot imagine what this is like for you but you have to believe when I say all I want is for you to feel good, I want to support you in this journey and beyond…” Rick took a deep breath and met Daryl's surprised gaze with unwavering calmness. “I _know_ this is fast and I can't explain it but I already feel so connected to you, Daryl...I--"

“I feel the same way.” Daryl interrupted, seemingly getting more and more of his strength back now that the focus was off his body. “I don't know how this works...I've never been in a relationship before but...yer special…I can't explain it either, I just know I want that with ya.”

 

“Can I?” the other man asked by way of answer, his finger tracing Daryl's bottom lip. 

“C’mere."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
